This invention is directed to a system and method for uploading stored folders to the cloud, and in particular, providing access to a folder being uploaded during the upload process.
As a result of the adoption of cloud computing, it is well known in the art to store applications, files and data (collectively and individually folders) remotely; particularly large data. However, this requires a process of selecting folders containing either data or software applications for uploading. Because the folders being uploaded to the cloud servers are generally large files, it often requires a secure connection for a long period of time so that entire folder may be securely and accurately uploaded in as large a file as possible preventing use of the folders by other computing devices. However, as a result of the folder size, the process takes a long time, sometimes hours if not days. Many operations can not function without access to these folders over such a long period of time. Therefore, a system and methodology which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.